Family Binds
by randomfics
Summary: A collection of one-shots that take place after the manga ends about how the four are a family. Ch 4: Kurogane finally admits he's Kuro-daddy. Out loud. Oh, how he regrets it already.
1. Snuggling Close

Sometimes, Sakura's brother really, really hated Sayoran. No, scratch that- he didn't want that little brat touching his sister. And even if Yukito said that the brat was a pretty good person, despite everything that had gone on, he still wasn't the same brat that had left.

He could feel the change, and Sayoran had, upon arriving back to the castle, had quietly said that he'd be going back to his house to stay the night.

Victory! At least, until Sakura had pouted slightly, protesting against the decision, and the other two strange visitors had shuffled around trying to think of something they ought to do. And Yukito had betrayed him by offering one of them to stay at the palace.

Which led to this predicament right here…

"Kurogane-san? Are you still awake?"

His cute, adorable little sister was visiting a man's bedroom at ten at night.

"Kid, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"W-Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit-"

"About the boy?" The blunt reply caused the already heavily blushing girl to blush even harder, as the tall, black headed man leaned against the doorway, his long cape still hiding his body, though his headgear was off. "Shouldn't you be asking him that?"

"W-Well, he… I know he won't tell me anything about the more painful parts; he wouldn't want to burden me with them. But- But I want to help him." Her earnest eyes stared up at him, and the man sighed gruffly.

Crimson eyes swept up to look at him peeking around the corner before going back down to the vibrant girl standing in front of him. A single hand descended upon her head. "That's the sort of thing you ask the person himself. He may not tell everything- he probably won't tell you everything, but won't it be that much more precious?"

Sakura smiled as she nodded, and turned, cloth flying in the self-made breeze. She was half-way down the hallway before she turned around to look back at the tall man. "Kurogane-san?"

The man looked irritated as she turned around, but neither of the two men were quite expecting her to hurtle towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. "Thank you so much for being Kuro-daddy for me!"

"Bwah?" Kurogane seemed to flail for a reply as she took a step back, before she smiled up at him, and took off down the hallway. The man stood frozen in the doorway, as she vanished from sight.

Slowly he turned to where her brother was hiding. "You, come on out. I take it you have something to say to me?"

"Kuro-daddy?" The brother had to ask, as he stepped out of his hiding spot.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm Kurogane, nothing else!" Kurogane gestured sharply, and the cloak billowed open to reveal an arm of metal.

"Your arm-"

"Hmph. Forget about it." Kurogane turned away, and a long-fingered hand caught the metal part.

"Kuro-tan!"

"IT'S KUROGANE!"

"I got lonely without you Kuro-daddy! So I brought along Sayoran so that way we could all have a large sleepover in your room!" The mage smiled up at the gaping, agahst man.

"Absolutely not! Besides, the Kid has got to want to sleep in his own bed for once."

"That's alright, I already made certain that he and Sakura would bump into each other before coming to see you!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"But, Kuro-daddy! We can't have a sleepover if we don't have both of our kids, now come on, go find some extra mattresses that can be used as a futon!"

"Why me?" The low growl sent the other man taking a step back, but the blond-haired man didn't look fazed.

"But- Kuro-daddy, Fai-mommy is going to be getting blankets! Afterall, it gets cold during the night! Now remember, get two more!"

"Two?"

"What kind of mommy would I be if I didn't sleep with Daddy? See you in a few minutes!"

Fai vanished around a corner, laughing happily as Kurogane groped for the closest thing to throw- and hopefully crack against the idiots head. He turned away with a groan, and went to the closest, nearby door, throwing it open.

Sakura's brother decided now would be a good time to find his sister before she could get pulled into this madness.

* * *

Yukito smiled slightly as he cracked open the door to peek inside. The Prince had been guarding Sakura's bedroom door (she had escaped out the window) and growling at anyone who dared got near.

His smile widened as he took in the cozy picture.

Kurogane lay flat out against the ground, metallic arm out flung, and real arm draped across his chest. Sakura and Sayoran lay perpendicular to him, heads pillowed on his stomach, facing each other, hands entwined. Fai lay on the other side, curled up nearby the metallic arm. Mokona

One drowsy red eye cracked open, before dismissing him as no threat, and lazily sliding close. Another blue eye popped open, regarded him, before a smile curved on those lips, and placed a finger in a shushing sign.

Yukito smiled, nodded, and quietly closed the door. No need to interrupt- it was just a quiet little family gathering, after all.

* * *

_a/n: I don't see why there can't be family fluff after the manga. I just can't. They've been through so much, so it stands to reason that they probably got closer. So… family fluff after the manga ends._


	2. Broken Arms and Healing

The blond haired, blue-eyed man sighed in quiet relief as he gratefully collapsed onto a chair in the restaurant, ignoring patrons' odd looks. The temperatures outside were reaching into the nineties, and for a person who came from a world where it snowed ninety percent of the time, it was too hot to wander around.

Smiling, he surveyed the shop, mind tugging him back to wistful, simpler times when he traveled with three people, not just two.

Oh, that's right- "Fai-san."

"Sayoran-kun… Any luck?"

At Fai's question, the brown-haired youth shook his head. "No, I wasn't able to find a single shop for Kurogane-sensei's arm." The youth carefully sat in the chair across from him, as Mokona bounded onto the table between them, looking like a cute robot.

Fai's smile dropped off his face.

In the last world Kurogane had just about destroyed his metal left arm while fighting off an horde of what he called Oni- Fai just plain put them down as monsters. The kid had been protecting one half of the villagers, and Fai had been rounding up the other half, so it wasn't any real surprise that Kurogane would get hurt while trying to protect the two of them-

He had a very nasty habit of getting the most hurt in any given situation. And generally being the only one hurt. Fai turned his mind back to Sayoran, looking rather depressed about the whole thing.

Obviously he was blaming himself for not being strong enough. "Now then, let's have something to eat, and then we'll go looking again."

"Yes. Mokona, do you have any idea how much longer we'll be staying here?"

"Mokona doesn't know, but Mokona thinks it might be a few days yet. This world is really peaceful, so let's all rest up!"

"Once we've found a place to repair Kurogane's arm… Well, speak of the devil." Fai's smile slipped again as he spotted a familiar looking man striding through the crowds, a menacing aura repelling people at five feet. "What's he doing here?"

Sayoran looked up, spotting his sensei before his eyes widened, "Erm, Fai, what did you put on the message?"

"Oh, that Fai-Mommy is taking out the darling son of the family and going shopping, so he should go ahead and rest. Oh, I also put on a little P.S. That yes, I did drug his drink to make certain he stayed home."

"I think it's best if we run Fai."

"Oh? Yes, I suppose he would be mad over it, but really, he needed to rest. That Ninja just doesn't know the meaning of the words 'Rest and Relaxation'."

"He has Ginryuu out."

At that bouncy observation from Mokona, Fai sat there, still smiling, but he threw his head back and laughed. "Let's go Sayoran! On to find the next place. Looks like we won't get our cake this time!"

"You make better cake anyways." Sayoran offered up quietly, cheeks red from embarrassment.

Fai squealed in response, hugging him around the shoulders as he said loudly, "See! That's what every mother loves to hear! If only Kuro-daddy was here to hear, maybe you could teach him how to be gentler to Fai-mommy!"

"Mokona will teach him!"

"No, Mokona needs to stay with us so that way we can escape from Kuro-scary and find him a replacement for his arm!"

* * *

The man was eying the blond sprawling over his counter a little oddly, but at least he wasn't shooing him away. "A mechanical arm? Yeah, you can get those things fixed but they're _expensive_. Nobody uses them anymore ever since they came up with a way to reattach limbs."

Fai tried very hard not to wince at the reminder that Kurogane's arm that had been left behind. "Well, they couldn't reattach it, seeming how it was destroyed. But you know a place?"

"Oh, so he's one of those, huh? Yeah, if you go down the street, and take a left, there's a well-maintained shop. I warn you though, depending on how much needs to be fixed, it can take up to a couple hundred thousand."

"I see." Sayoran and Fai traded Looks, before nodding. They had to at least try for it.

Silently they walked out onto the streets, Mokona humming softly on Fai's shoulder. "Found a shop, found a shop!"

"That's right! We'll make sure Kuro-pii gets that arm of his fixed before we leave." Fai looked rather determined, as Sayoran nodded.

Together they entered the nearly dead shop. "Hello there, we're here to repair and replace any mechanical limbs! What can we do for you?"

Fai smiled back at the smiling salesperson, (whom looked suspiciously a lot like Yukito) before saying, "We're here to see how much it would cost to repair an arm."

"That depends on the level of damage. Minor wire pulling is only a few hundred, while replacing entire rods are a thousand."

"Oh? Well, I'm afraid I don't know how damaged the arm is… It's supposed to be a secret you see."

"A secret?" The man turned away, rummaging under the desk to pull out an oblong device. "If you touch the arm with this, then it'll assess how much damage there is, and give you the price."

"Perfect!" Fai grinned as he took the device. "I'll be sure to return it to you within the hour."

As the two men hurried out of the shop, Sayoran looked at him in confusion. "Ah, Fai, how do you plan on findng Kurogane that fast?"

"Now, now, I'm going to let him find us!" Fai slid to a halt, as he pointed at where a large crowd was gathering. "Haven't you ever done Karaoke on a different world before Sayoran?"

Sayoran nodded, remembering the one time they did Karaoke- Demons and Villagers had attacked claiming that they thought a battle was going on.

It was silly to think that not one of the four (five including Mokona!) could sing, but even the Princess had failed (even if her voice was much easier on the ears then Mokona's attempt to rap). "Wait, Fai-"

Too late, the blond man had already gotten up on stage, accepting the microphone from one of the contestants with a happy laugh, blue eyes sparkling. "Ah, Can everyone hear me? I'm going to be singing this song so Kuro-daddy can find me faster, so I hope you can put up with my awful voice!"

There were a few head-shakes as the people regarded him. Surely a man with such a calm, melodious voice would be able to sing, right?

That way of thinking was probably the reason why more then one person had to do a double take as something that sounded around the octave cats yowled at each other, burst out of the man's throat.

Sayoran could only watch as people began covering their ears, praying that Kurogane would arrive soon-

A pebble went whizzing by Fai's head, as Fai's head tilted to the side for it to miss. "SHUT UP MAGE! DON'T SING!"

"Kuro-daddy! You found me!"

Fai latched onto the metallic, almost broken arm with a disarming grin. Scarlet eyes narrowed, and a hand descended in a futile effort to detach the grinning blond limpet, "I thought you had gotten over those eyes of yours Mage!"

Fai's eyes widened- without realizing his mask had dropped back into place, effectively pissing off the Ninja that had spent a long time trying to tear (succeeding in tearing Kurogane would smirk) it down. "Sorry Kuro-pii! But- I suppose I'll have to take Ginryuu!"

Fai sprinted past Sayoran, as the Ninja lunged after the mage that had stolen his sword. "Ah, Fai, Kurogane-" Sayoran began, as a cheerful white thing flew back towards him.

Mokona jumped onto his head, holding the long, oblong device. "When?" Sayoran started helplessly, before the white creature cheerfully drowned him out.

"Let's go Sayoran!"

* * *

"It's going to cost eight hundred thousand bucks to repair that sucker." The old man murmured, regarding the data. Sayoran flinched at the price, regarding the manager of the shop in worry. "Good thing you guys are Demon Hunters, huh?"

"Huh? Demon Hunters?"

A surprised look flittered across the man's face as he brandished the device. "How else do you explain these wounds? Unless he got himself run over, the only way you're going to get these sorts of breaks and strains is if you get them chomped on."

A patently blank face stared back at him, as Sayoran ventured, "Yes, we've fought against monsters, but I wasn't aware there was a job- when I went searching for one, it didn't pop up."

"Oh my. You really don't know, do you? The Demon Hunters a top class-" As the man rambled on, Sayoran could already see the connections. One in every three worlds had a similar 'Top-Secret' Demon/oni/whatever hunting group that paid lots, but was also a lot of danger. "-Anyways, I can get you signed up with them, because that's the only way you're going to be getting this amount of money."

"Is it possible to get it in a night?"

"A night? Only if you went straight into demon territory- and don't even think about it boy."

It was a happily smiling, very relieved Sayoran and Fai that met up later that night. Kurogane was out like a light (sleeping spell said Fai as he giggled) in the apartment they were staying in, while Sayoran had registered both of them to go hunting.

Kurogane would kill them for going off into danger, but it wasn't like he _had_ to know. Neither man planned on getting hurt, and Fai smiled chillingly as he felt magic crackle through his eyes, the normal sky blue turning into a bright, electric blue.

The demons didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Kurogane groaned, rubbing his aching forehead as he sat up. The mage had put a sleeping spell on him, and now he was probably out of his part-time job. Slowly crimson eyes turned to the window, ignoring the stabs of pain that ran down his side.

The arm had never been a perfect fit, so pain had been a near constant companion, but that pain was easy enough to live with.

Not so much this pain. And walking around and chasing the mage had not helped. With a groan, he fell pack onto the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Kuro-daddy! Can you come with me?"

A low growl ripped its way out of his throat as his head turned towards the door, where the Mage leaned against the doorway, one arm resting lightly against the wood, along with a bony hip. "What now?"

"That's a secret Kuro-pii!"

"It's Kurogane, and I'm not going anywhere with you after you've put me forcibly to sleep twice."

"Well, the first time was because Kuro-pii was in pain, and the second time was because you managed to take back Ginryuu- I was afraid for my life!" As the mage talked, Kurogane slowly eased his way out off the bed, gritting his teeth against the expected pain.

Fai's eyes softened, and he turned away with a twirl. As he twirled, an eyebrow over a crimson eye rose- he could smell blood, and Fai was practically crackling with magical energy. What about the kid- Ignoring the Mage's surprised look, he brushed by him, towards the Kid's room.

He threw it open to see Sayoran binding a long scratch on his arm. "Oh, Kurogane-sensei-"

"What fight did I miss out on?"

"No, this one was from-"

"An hour ago. Long claws, probably from a beast twice your size." Kurogane irritably brushed by the feeble attempt to lie as he remembered Oni hunts from his childhood. "What were you two doing last night?"

"You'll see if you come with me Kurogane." The Ninja's back stiffened at the full name, eyes traveling back to the now non-smiling mage, but his eyes- his eyes spoke of truth, and warmth.

The ninja groaned as he allowed himself to be led. Slowly the mage perked up, as they walked along bustling streets, watching kids hanging off their fathers hands, laughing and giggling, faces smiling, and entire body bouncing in joy. "Daddy! Daddy! I Love you Daddy! Happy Father's Day!"

Fai grinned at those words, as he gestured grandly to the shop. "What? Mage, my arm is-"

Mokona jumped on top of Kurogane's head, as the irate ninja's right hand reached up to pluck it off. "It's a Father's Day Present from Fai-mommy and Sayoran!"

Kurogane looked up at the white manju-bun, before shaking his head. "Fine. For the kid, but no other reason."

Fai laughed at that as he quietly ushered in Kurogane. "Of course, now be a good daddy and be ready to thank Sayoran for his gift!"

"Shut it mage! I don't need you of all people to tell me how to act!"

* * *

_a/n: Yayz for another chapter- poor Kurogane's left arm… it seems to have a streak of bad luck. Getting stabbed by Tomoyo, getting cut off, and replaced, only to be cut off again XD Either way, please review!_


	3. Stockholm Syndrom Daddy

The blond haired man Fyuu'ed softly as he stood outside, enjoying the biting cold wind that blew its way through the streets. The long, winter cloak billowed in the breeze, as he felt completely comfortable in his clothing; this new world had the same style of clothing that he originally had, so the fur cloak had at last come in use somewhere.

"Excuse me, are you here to meet me for the interview?"

Fai's head tilted to look at the man that had insisted on meeting them; apparently about some sort of interview, which he insisted was to take place at the home, without Kurogane.

Fai had instantly protested; Kuro-pii was still resting up from being attacked by trolls in the last world. The last week had been very trying on everyone; Kurogane did not understand the words of 'invalid' and Sayoran had been busy training in order to prevent such a thing from happening again... Not that it would. Next time they went to a world filled with monsters, Fai was chaining himself to Kurogane to prevent himself from being kidnapped/stolen/cursed/poisoned/whatever that always seemed to happen to him.

"Yes, I am I believe." Fai gestured up to the house. Kurogane had left earlier, to go look for a job as rent date steadily grew closer. "Shall we go inside?"

* * *

"Now, your name is Fai D. Flowright right now, correct?"

"Yep!" He smiled, "You're here for my examination."

The interviewer frowned at the sheet of paper in front of him, before setting it down carefully. "Do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?"

"Huh-" Fai's eyes widened, as something deep within him began to scream in panic. Talking about the past was not something he did unless he did it with Kurogane nearby with his ever watchful, ever _un_judging gaze. Kurogane didn't judge people on the past, only on the present, which is why he didn't like Fai at first, after all, Fai had been such a _liar_-

"It's about your two roomates."

A silent, unseeable sigh of relief escaped him. Kurogane and Sayoran, huh? That was fine, he could handle questions about them. "What about them?"

"Kurogane, is it? Would you mind describing him to me?"

"Kuro-pii? He's tall. Really, really tall! Even though he slouches all the time, he's still tall. I don't think I've met someone taller then him yet, which is pretty funny, all things considering. He must've drunken a lot of milk when he was young~"

"Wait!" The man held up a hand, and Fai stopped, pretending to be confused. It was such a natural state of mind, even with Kurogane breaking him out of the habit. "I- I mean what is he like. His personality."

"Kuro-sama's personality?"

Fai frowned slightly. _Forgiving_ was the first word that popped up in his mind but... that didn't quite fit. Kuro-pii was not a forgiving man until one proved that he could be forgiven. "He's... straightforward, yet complicated." Fai mused out loud. "He hates liars, but he'll still try to save the liar. He's very sweet you know. It doesn't seem that way to others, but he really is."

"Is he? From the sounds of it, Kurogane is a very volatile man."

"He's like a teddy bear. All rough and growly on the outside, but he's really soft and cuddly."

The man's eyes sharpened slightly. "Has... he ever done something to you? Something you didn't want?"

Fai opened his mouth to say 'No', before there was a flash of light. "Please answer truthfully, I've set it up so that the seats are magically spelled to tell me if you don't."

The magician glowered, sincerely regretting the fact that the only spells he had ever managed to be able to learn were all destruction and death (along with a single sleeping spell just for Kuro-tan). Otherwise he'd change the spell and lie his entire way through.

Screw not telling anymore lies; were they accusing Kurogane of what he thought he was accusing them of?

"Yes. He has. Only for a short time however. I don't regret it anymore."

There was no flash, nor did Fai expect there to be. "And just why do you not regret it anymore Mister Fai?"

"Just call me Yuui please." Fai spoke calmly. His twins name was too precious for something like this.

"Yuui then. Please tell me Yuui, why don't you regret it more?"

"The reasons are very, very personal." Arm being cut off personal. "But Kurogane convinced me otherwise."

"Did he do it through words?"

"Kurogane doesn't use many words." Fai countered quietly. "For him, actions speak louder then words."

And certainly watching him cut off his own arm to save a 'worthless mage' had spoken far louder then anything Kurogane would ever try to say; everything that he had been trying to say. It had also snapped him out of his rather depressed, angry, hating state.

"Yes, actions. Let's speak about actions shall we? So far you've been the only adult actively seeking out a job, other then a few token attempts by your partner. Do you have any thoughts on this?"

_I'd love to see you take on hundreds of trolls by yourself, kill them all, and collapse from exhaustion only to bounce back a day later in a new wold._ Fai bit back the words; it wasn't a good idea to state that he was from another world. Somehow he didn't think it would go down well. "Kurogane was injured before this. He left to go find a job now. He's a very good daddy, despite how much he grumbles about it."

"Yes, that's right; about Sayoran. Did he ever..."

"Did he ever hurt Sayoran? No, never-" The room flashed, and Fai's teeth gritted. Obviously it was taking him too literally. "He has hurt him, but not majorly, and only becuase Sayoran agreed to it."

"He agreed to it?" There was disbelief in his tone.

"Sayoran has been taking fighting lessons from Kurogane. The two are actually quite close; Kurogane was the first one to actually accept him, and I think that tells." The room didn't flash, and the man's brows furrowed, obviously confused.

Fai, however, wasn't about to give the man time to reflect on this. "I do not like how you are insinuating that Kurogane is abusing me." His voice was frozen cold as he leaned forward, blue eyes piercing the mans. "Kurogane would never do such a thing-"

The situation was rapidly spiraling out of control. Fai could feel self-restraint slipping out of his fingers. Kurogane was his to tease and no other ought to dare to make fun of the stotic ninja. Otherwise, he was going to kill them.

After all, it was Kurogane that was the only one with the curse not to kill others. Nobody had ever done such a thing to Fai, and he was already planning out his counterattack. It involved blood, vampireic abilities, and some nasty nightmares.

The tense air unexpectedly dissipated as a loud pounding came from the door. "Oy! Mage! Open the door!"

"Kuro-pii?"

"WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK I AM? Open the door!" The roar brought a smile to his face as he stood, gesturing for the man to remain sitting in the living room.

The man listened tensely as the door swung open, carefully easing to the door to peer out.

He saw the tall, black haired, crimson eyed man storm in, carrying several huge bags. That explained why he couldn't open the door himself. "Kuro-pii, what's in the bags?"

"Flour and sugar, you did say you wanted them, didn't you?" The sharp gaze descended upon Fai, as he shifted the bags into a more comfortable position.

Silence greeted his question. Kurogane snarled, "Didn't you say you needed some just this morning?"

"I-I didn't think you were actually paying attention." Fai admitted; Kurogane had been concentrating very hard on his toast, completely ignoring the pleas for more supplies.

"Of course I was listening-" Kurogane broke off with a slight flush, suddenly realizing what he was saying.

With a goofy grin Fai tackled the taller man around the waist, "Whee! Kuro-pii was listening to me!" Kurogane grunted, stumbling backwards at the unexpected weight, bags slipping from his hands. With a loud crashing sound, they tumbled to the floor.

"And just why did you say you wanted this stuff if you're not even going to use them? And why so much sugar! You know I can't stand sweet things!"

"But, Kuro-pii, I'm sweet~"

"And I can't stand you." Kurogane quickly retorted, scrambling up from among the fallen bags and collecting them.

"You liar Kuro-pii!" Fai faked sobbed, completely forgetting about the man in the other room. "You wouldn't be Kuro-daddy to my Fai-mommy if you didn't want to!"

"Who said I wanted too? You're the one that assigned those roles!"

"Ah, whatever will Sayoran do when he comes home to find his momma and poppa arguing?" Fai asked the world at large, dramatically. Kurogane grunted, eyeing him closely before sighing.

"Whatever. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not-"

Kurogane just looked at him, and the words whithered away in his throat. At last the tall man grunted as he turned away with a jerk. "Fine, keep your secrets mage, but if the guy who's in the living room tries to hurt you, you'd better slaughter him. I had enough trouble with the trolls-"

Fai laughed loudly, bouyed by the fact that Kurogane trusted him enough to allow him to allow him to do things his way. "Yes Kuro-pii, no worries, I'll make certain to take care of this man."

"Good. I'm going back out. And you'd best be ready to eat tonight. If he tries to kidnap you, just kill him. We'll worry about the blood stains later."

Fai automatically opened his mouth to protest, but it was already too late; Kurogane had swept out the door. Fai slowly smiled as he skipped back to the living room.

The world was alright now. The man looked at him with sharp eyes. "See, Kuro-pii wouldn't hurt me!"

"Yuui- have you ever considered what Stockholm Syndrome does?"

Fai's smile didn't diminish as he cheerily chirruped, "Yep! After all, it's worked perfectly on Kuro-pii! Now then, I think its time and past that you leave, so please-"

The blond mage began chivvying the man out of the house, smiling all the while. Kuro-pii was really a grouchy, grumbly, kind teddy bear. "Wait! Hasn't he ever come home drunk?"

"I haven't seen him drunk once!" Fai chirruped sweetly.

"But- what about love?"

Love. Fai pushed the man out, and slammed the door shut, smile gone. What exactly did he feel for Kurogane? Love? Or was it something different. They were closer then friends, but nor were they lovers. They hadn't even kissed yet. But...

A slow, true smile curved on his face. He could fix that. He could fix that indeed. "I can fix that. I can fix that indeed."

Elsewhere, a Ninja sneezed.

* * *

a/n: No, I don't know what came over me to write this. I just realized that Kuro-pii might seem like an busive type to all those who don't know him, so I sorta played with the idea a bit. And yes, there is a tiny bit of KuroFai now. And sorry if I didn't do Fai right. I want to show that he's still changing, and that he isn't quite finished with his masks yet. No worries, Kuro-daddy will fix him up. Poor Sayoran, who didn't appear. Please review and tell me if you like it!


	4. I'm Kurodaddy, Hear Me Roar

Bamboo leaves rustled softly in the wind, as cicadas droned on mercilessly. Moonlight cascaded onto the still palace, as a few, solitary dark figures could be seen crossing the grounds, checking to make sure that nothing appeared.

The windows in several of the higher up terraces shone brilliantly.

In all, it was a peaceful, quiet scene, and was shaping up to be perfect in every respect.

It was of course, rudely interrupted like all perfect nights.

There was a dazzling flash from the courtyard, as a shining symbol appeared on the ground. People across the complex woke up in surprise, hurrying to windows and doors to peer outside, or to hurry towards where they could peer out a window.

The air twisted, and flared, as the shining light vanished, gone in a heartbeat.

It left in its place, three weary travelers, and one bouncing manjuu bun. "Well at least we didn't land in an ocean this time."

"Or in an garbage dump Kuro-pii. One must count their blessings." The blond-haired man smiled serenely as he grandly gestured around himself to the courtyard.

Kurogane grunted as he looked up at the sky, before looking at the bouncing manjuu-bun that had nestled atop Syaoran's head.

"Either way, it looks like we have visitors."

Kurogane grunted as his hand lashed out to grab an arrow from mid-air. "Oy, Mage, don't get too hurt-"

"Kurogane?" The surprised, female voice stopped him from saying anything else, as Kurogane's hand lowered.

"Souma?"

"So it is you Kurogane." The female ninja strode out of the darkness, lighting a torch on her way. "It's been a year and you finally decide to come back huh?"

Kurogane grunted as he crossed his arms, looking decidedly odd and out of place in the clothing that they had received from Clow. "You guys have been getting slower. It took you what; three seconds to attack?"

"Many went to go guard Hime and her visitors."

Kurogane's head tilted back to stare at the second floor where light poured out from the windows. "Up there, huh?"

Souma simply nodded. Kurogane snorted as Syaoran desperately bit back a yawn. Souma's face softened slightly as she gestured, "Here, allow me to lead you in."

"Go ahead and take the mage and the kid Souma, I need to speak with Tomoyo."

Kurogane swept towards the palace, ignoring the other ninja's eyeing. Fai giggled softly as he looked at Souma. "I think I'm going to go eavesdrop on Kuro-pii!"

Souma attempted to grab him by the back of the cape, but it was too late; like smoke he had vanished after the already gone Ninja. Syaoran spoke up quietly, "Miss Souma, I don't think that you're going to catch him."

"I guessed as much." Souma grumbled. "Come on kid, let's put you to bed."

Syaoran nodded obediently, as Mokona did a little tap dance on top of his head. "Bed! Bed!"

* * *

Fai eased himself up against the paper doorway, staring at the wooden lines that criss-crossed their way into making a frame. Through the doorway he could hear muttering and sounds of outrage- that certainly sounded like where Kurogane would be.

"Kurogane-san."

"Tomoyo." More outraged hisses and whispers. "I came here to talk about my vow."

Fai's heart squeezed. Vow? Inside of the room, he could hear outrage erupting in a storm.

"What? Do you mean to be a traitor and rescind your vow?"

"Outrage, how can one such as he work for the Princess?"

"What is he thinking?"

Fai sank into a sitting position out of sight, but still listening carefully, despite the fact that it was as if his heart was in his ears. Was… Kurogane going to stay? He had been slightly quieter lately, and had been staying up later; Fai had known Kurogane was thinking, he just didn't know what about.

Was Kurogane leaving him behind? "Peace."

Tomoyo's quiet, calm voice broke across the angry voices that cascaded through the room. "Kurogane."

A grunt.

"I take it you came to renew the vow?"

"…Yes, and… to add on to it."

Fai blinked at that. Add on? What had Kurogane sworn to the Princess Tomoyo?

"I see." Was it just his imagination, or was there an almost disapproving tone to Tomoyo's voice?

No, there was no way the Princess could be displeased about Kurogane continuing to swear allegiance to her, and only her. Fai's heart squeezed painfully once more, which he continued to ignore.

It should be no real surprise that Kurogane would choose to stay behind in Nihon- he had obligations, family, and a life here. He didn't have to wander the worlds. He chose to wander the worlds with them, and just as easily could choose that he was done with the traveling lifestyle.

He wasn't like Syaoran, who had given up all chance of returning home and staying home for the rest of his life. Nor was he like Fai that no longer had a home to return to. Instead, he had been forced out of his home, forced to leave behind those he knew and probably loved to travel.

"Come Kurogane, we will talk about this in private."

There was the soft rustle of silk, and Fai remained where he was.

* * *

Tomoyo silently slid the door close, as Kurogane ungracefully collapsed into a near approximation of the Seiza position. "Kurogane, what is this about the vow."

"Renew it; and add on a little bit more. I have sworn my entire being to you Tomoyo- and I will not take that back."

Kurogane paused as he could've sworn there was a rather displeased look on Tomoyo's face. "But- I also have other obligations now as well."

The maybe-displeased glint disappeared as fast as it had appeared, and asTomoyo's serene smile shone brilliantly, "And what would you like to add to your vow then, Kurogane?"

Kurogane's head rose. "My Being will be for you… but my soul belongs to the four- no I guess five- that I have underneath my protection."

Tomoyo giggled in response, as Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?" He grumbled.

"I am simply amazed at how much you've grown in this past year Kurogane."

"It's been three years for me Tomoyo-hime. Time travels differently in each world. And I can't leave those two to wander the worlds by themselves."

"Good." Tomoyo serene smile had a slightly dangerous tint to it. "If you were going to try to, I would've sent you with them anyways."

Kurogane snorted, but he seemed to have no doubt that she would do exactly what she said. Tomoyo took a deep breath as he knelt, extending the sword to her. Smiling, she held forth her hand, and received the vow.

* * *

Fai wasn't quite certain just how long he had been sitting here beside the door. No more then twenty minutes at most, but more then five minutes. Silently he listened to the ninjas that padded through hallways, ever searching for danger.

Once, Kurogane was doing this as well… of a sort. Somehow Fai doubted Kurogane quietly walked through the hallways, and somehow he doubted that he bothered to hide his presence.

The blond haired man adjusted his stance, as he heard the rattle of doors being opened once more. "Princess- Princess!"

"Very well then, Kurogane of Suwa. I have received your vow." Tomoyo's clear voice rang through the doorway. "Your room is still open to you, to use how you wish."

The wood and paper door rattled violently as it was slid back, and Fai looked up as Kurogane looked down. "Get lost mage?" Kurogane bit out, crimson eyes clearly showing his disbelief.

Fai didn't smile, all he did was latch onto an arm with a warm sigh. "Evesdropping!" He chirruped, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room behind was listening. "I was afraid you were going to leave our family."

Kurogane snorted as his head jerked back up to stare down the hallway, feet moving forward, and Fai blinked as a sudden darkness colored Kurogane's cheeks as a gruff voice, well aware that everyone in the room behind was listening, snarled, "What kind of dad would I be if I let my family go without me?"

Fai's grip slackened as he stopped dead in the hallway, mouth hanging. A loud squeal sounded from the room behind as Kurogane stomped through the hallways, determinedly not looking back.

"I told you Souma!"

"Princesses, please, jumping up and down is behavior unfitting for-"

Fai squealed twice as loudly as he charged at the blushing Ninja full tilt, wrapping both arms the waist, and clinging tightly. "Kuro-daddy I love you!" He sang out to the world in general.

Instantly Kurogane began attempting to pry him off. "Get off mage!"

"Nope, not gonna!" Fai chirruped. "After all, Fai-mommy is soo happy that Kuro-daddy has finally admitted how much he likes his family!"

"Get OFF!"

The enraged Ninja bent to his task with a will, as Tomoyo's unprincess like giggles filled the air.

Kurogane wearily allowed the mage to cling to him as he slid the door open, dragging himself and the extra dead weight towards the futon. Tiredly he collapsed on top of it, not bothering to change clothes; it was too much work.

Fai instantly went face down into the pillow, while Kurogane rolled over onto his side, leaving his main sword arm free. Within moments the two were breathing shallowly, bodys relaxing into a close approximation of sleep.

But not sleep itself.

Kurogane found himself slightly on edge for no reason. Something was bothering him- "Kuro-pii?" The soft voice broke the silence, and Kurogane's eyes snapped open as he levered himself up onto one arm.

"What Mage? You steal half of my bed-"

"Is it just me, or does it seem empty?"

Click.

Instantly Kurogane realized just why he couldn't sleep.

For the three years the four had been traveling together, at any given time, they were not separated by anything more then a single room other then when they were working. From one room houses, to dirty caves, to mansions, to any type of accommodation possible, the furthest they had ever tried sleeping apart was one room. That was why he had been on edge; he hadn't been able to feel Syaoran and Mokona's presence.

"The kids aren't here." Kurogane snapped back. "So go to sleep Mage-"

Light footsteps echoed down the hallway, as Mokona's sleepy voice drifted in through the hallways, "Kuro-daddy, Fai-mommy~"

"M-Mokona, I don't think you should say that, you might wake someone up. We should go back to our rooms-"

"But I can't sleep and neither can you, so we got nothing to do- hey, that rhymes!"

Syaoran groaned. "Ah, wait- which was is back?"

Fai giggled at the confused tone as he threw open the sliding door. Kurogane slid out of the futon, to sit on the floor and lean against the wall, silently counting down the noises and seconds.

Crash!

Fai had just managed to capture Syaoran.

"AH!"

Fai was dragging Syaoran into his room despite flailing arms.

Pompf!

Said two people had now taken up all of his bed, and he was now stuck sleeping in this position-

Thud!

Until a ridiculously over-happy magician pulled him down, and proceeded to tuck Syaoran into his chest, and then curl up on the other side, Mokona happily snuggling into the space between heads.

"Mage-"

"Shush Kuro-daddy! Our son is trying to sleep."

"Mage, I'm not sleeping on my metal arm." Kurogane's voice was flat as he began to disentangle himself from the mage.

To his credit, Fai didn't protest, and Syaoran quickly pulled away as his sleep-deprived mind recognized where exactly he was. "S-Sorry-"

"Mage, switch."

Fai clambered over Syaoran with a relieved smile, as Kurogane awkwardly scooted around to the other side.

Once again, Syaoran found himself in the middle of a human sandwich. "Sleeping time for the family! All we need now is a fire and a blanket, with snow outside the window-"

"Shut up Mage and go to sleep." Kurogane growled, eyes fluttering close.

Fai giggled as his eyes also closed, and within moment, all were asleep.

* * *

Tomoyo pouted angrily as she peeked through the (quickly getting holey) paper doorway, as other Ninja that knew Kurogane from before crowded around behind her, determined to see this 'family' he had become father of.

The news had spread like wildfire- strong, manly Kurogane that could kill you a mile away had gotten tied down? Who would even dare try?

"Why don't I have anything to record this moment? I wish I was in a different world where you could record these sorts of things-"

A sword cleanly sliced through the doorway, and thudded against the wooden wall, slicing a thin cut an attempting to peek ninja. The doorway rattled open to an extremely pissed looking Kurogane.

"All of you are going to die come training in an hour, so I hope you're all prepared."

The ninjas scrambled, fleeing the scene as Kurogane yanked the sword out from wood. Tomoyo smiled back as she nodded gracefully. "I will leave it to you, be a good protector of your family."

* * *

_a/n: … Did this get too long/confusing? I tried to make it flow, but somehow I kept getting interrupted, so eventually I gave up. XD Either way, I dearly hope you like, and please review!_


End file.
